fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong (SSBR)
This article is about Donkey Kong's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Riot. For the character in general, see Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong (ドンキーコング, Donkī Kongu) is the main protagonist of the Donkey Kong series and one of Nintendo's oldest and most recognizable characters. In his debut, Donkey Kong, he was Mario's opponent who stole his former girlfriend Pauline, but after a time he gained his own series starring them as a protagonist. However, he still appears in Mario spin-offs as well. Attributes Donkey Kong possesses a combination of incredible power with many great finishers, and incredible reach in his attacks. Along with this power plus reach combination, Donkey Kong possesses above average movement with remarkably good mobility for a character of his size, and many fast attacks. Additionally, Donkey Kong possesses by far the greatest horizontal endurance with his great weight and Spinning Kong momentum cancelling, as well as one of the strongest vertical endurances, and a recovery that gains great horizontal distance while protecting Donkey Kong, making Donkey Kong one of the hardest characters to KO. However, despite being hard to KO, Donkey Kong is incredibly easy to combo, juggle, and chain throw, including making him vulnerable to infinite and zero to death chain throws. Moveset Ground attacks Normal *'Neutral attack' - Donkey Kong performs a quick cross punch followed by an uppercut. *'Dash attack' - Donkey Kong performs a roll as done in Donkey Kong Country. *'Forward tilt' - Donkey Kong quickly swats his outstretched hand. *'Up tilt '- Donkey Kong quickly swipes his hand in the air. Has very reliable arch range. *'Down tilt '- Donkey Kong quickly swats towards the opponents feet. Smash Attacks *'Forward smash '- Donkey Kong performs a very forceful clap. DK now smirks as he performs the move. *'Up smash' - Donkey Kong performs a very powerful clap above his head, swinging both of his arms 90˚ in the process. *'Down smash' - Donkey Kong performs a double back-handed punch, swinging both of his clenched fists down 90˚ in the process. Aerial attacks *'Neutral aerial' - Donkey Kong quickly spins with arms extended. *'Forward aerial '- Donkey Kong closes his hands together over his head and quickly thrusts them downward as an ax-handled smash. If landed correctly the opponent is meteor smashed. *'Back aerial' - Donkey Kong performs a quick kick directed behind him. *'Up aerial' - Donkey Kong performs a quick and reliable headbutt. Ideal for combos. *'Down aerial '- Donkey Kong performs a downward stomp while flexing his arms in a somewhat iconic "macho" pose. It will always meteor smash. Grabs and throws *'Forward throw' - Donkey Kong cradles the opponent on his back and carries them away. When the player releases the grab button DK will toss the opponent forward. *'Back throw' - Swings his arm back and throws the opponent. *'Up Throw' - Swings his arm back and throws the opponent upwards. *'Down throw' - Slams the opponent into the ground with his hand *'Aerial Grab' - Donkey Kong takes his opponents and punches them in different manner as they fall, doing a powerful headbut on them when landing. Special Moves *'Neutral Special - Giant Punch': Donkey Kong winds up and thrusts out his arm as a potentially powerful attack. The attack is at full power after nine windups. The punch can be saved and chosen when to be released after being fully charged. **'Custom 1 - Lightning Punch': An electrical version of the Giant Punch. Takes less time to fully charge (six windups at increased speed), but deals less damage. **'Custom 2 - Storm Punch': Does less damage, but produces a powerful windbox that will push back opponents. *'Side Special - Headbutt': Donkey Kong slams his head downward. When performed in the air, the struck opponent is meteor smashed. When performed on the ground the opponent is buried and will remain submerged longer if the opponent has already dealt a fair amount of damage. **'Custom 1 - Jumping Headbutt' Donkey Kong jumps before slamming his head downward. Buried opponents can break out faster. Will SD Donkey Kong if used off-stage out of ledge-grabbing distance. **'Custom 2 - Barrel Throw' Donkey Kong throws a small barrel forwards. The barrel rolls like the Barrel item, but it automatically breaks when hitting an opponent or a structure. Causes good damage and knockback. *'Up Special - Spinning Kong': Donkey Kong spins with his arms outstretched. DK has knockback resistance when using this move, and it is an effective horizontal recovery. However, it's weak as a vertical recovery. DK no longer spins completely horizontally when he uses the move on the ground, but instead spins at an angle. This increases the attacks vertical range. **'Custom 1 - Chopper Kong' Has increased vertical recovery, but does not deal any damage. **'Custom 2 - Kong Cyclone' Donkey Kong pulls in opponents in with a windbox as he spins, then launches them with the final hit. On the ground, has no hitboxes except for the first and last hits. In the air, deals no damage except for the first and last hits, but does deal hitstun. *'Down Special - Hand Slap': Donkey Kong repeatedly slaps his hands against the ground, causing earth-shaking vibrations in the process. The attack gives DK some protection from opponents while grounded and has good range. Donkey Kong can now use the move while in midair, although not in rapid succession. **'Custom 1 - Focused Slap' A modified Hand Slap that sacrifices range for increased hitstun and knockback. **'Custom 2 - Hot Slap' Donkey Kong slaps his hands against the ground, causing flaming pillars to erupt on impact. Sacrifices horizontal range and damage for increased vertical range. *'Riot Move - Barrel Blast'. Donkey Kong takes a barrel out of nowhere, slamming it forwards and usually KO'ing his opponents. Occassionally, a few Banana Peels may come out of the barrel. *'Final Smash - Konga Beat': Donkey Kong will take out a pair of bongos and begin to play them to the beat of "DK Island Swing", sending out shock-waves in the process. The attacks range and power is determined by the player's input. The player must push the attack button in succession with the song's beat in order have the greatest range and power. Taunts *Beats his clenched hands against his chest. DK now smirks as he does so. *Shakes himself as if his fur was wet. *Faces the camera, shrugs his shoulders, and makes a confused grunt. On-Screen Appearance *'1st Entrance': Donkey Kong bursts from a DK Barrel and briefly strikes a pose. *'2nd Entrance': Donkey Kong jumps onto the stage from a vine, striking a pose as well. Winning A flourished remix based on the jingle that would play whenever Donkey Kong completely cleared a bonus room or defeated a boss in Donkey Kong Country plays as he does one of the following animations: *Beats his hands againts his ches, then makes a strongman pose. *Breaks a barrel full of bananas, then starts eating one. *Shakes his hands together above his head. Palette Swaps Alternate Palettes *'Standard - Brown': Brown fur, red tie. *'Black': Black fur, yellow tie. *'Red': Red fur, blue tie. Based upon his original appearance in the arcade game Donkey Kong. (red team color) *'Blue': Blue fur, purple tie. It's one of his alternate colors in Donkey Kong 64. (blue team color) *'Green': Green fur, dark red tie. It's one of his alternate colors in Donkey Kong 64. (green team color) *'White': White fur, blue tie. Based upon Super Kong from Donkey Kong Country Returns. Alternate Costumes *'Boxer DK': This alternate costume changes Donkey Kong's look to that of his Punch-Out!! appearance. It has no voice or animation changes. Comes with three color palettes. *'Standard - Red': Costume from Punch-Out!! ''for Wii. *'Blue': Also based upon Super Kong from ''Donkey Kong Country Returns. *'Green': Fur color resembles Donkey Kong under the effects of the Banana Juice from Donkey Kong Country Returns. Category:Super Smash Bros. Riot Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters